Kyle Rowan
Kyle Rowan is an Esmeraldan Sub-Prefect, currently assigned as an acolyte of the order's headquarters known at The Prefecture. He is also secretly the vigilante known as Atlas. Biography Son of a noted Naval officer, Daniel Rowan. He has one brother, Thomas Rowan, also a career Royal Naval officer. He broke family tradition by refusing to enter military service and instead studied science at the D'jalnasian Institute . He later school as he felt the need to enter into public service and joined the Prefaectus Order. Kyle served on the HMS Daria (under the command of Edmund Marchetti) during the Border Wars while still a junior Prefetan. He later became a Sub-Prefect and served on Falkair Station during the early 5260s. In 5263, he was assigned to Esmeralda Prime and became disenchanted with the limits that the Prefaectus Order had inflicted upon them. Now living in Sector 22, Kyle decided to work outside of the orders rules and became a vigilante known as Atlas. While still a Sub-Prefect, he has become the protégé of Chancellor Jon Medici. In 5265, he served at the Prefaectus temple as a Sub-Prefect. His dual identity as Atlas remains unknown to everyone. Personality Rowan is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honour. Another of Rowan's characterizations is a vigilante known as Atlas; in order to stop evil that goes unseen, he must sometimes break laws himself. As Atlas, he has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage rage which he tries to control. Atlas is known as one of the most fearless, brave, and dangerous men in the capital. He is merciless when dealing with criminals (even minor criminals) despite being a hero. He has brutally killed people with no mercy. Physical Description White human male of a noble heritage. He has long brown hair and is in excellent physical condition, as are all Prefects. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Notable Accomplishments *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5235: Born in Esmeralda Minor *5235: Inducted into House Reinhardt, Centurion Caste. *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Present at the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Present at the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Present at the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Present at the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5243: Present at the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5246: Present the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5249: Present at the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5250: Enrolled at the Uma Preparatory Academy *5253: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5256: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute (Science) *5256: Enters the Prefaectus Order and begins training *5256: Assigned as a Prefetan to HMS Daria *5256: Participates in the 'Tan Five Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Jidaimono Four Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5258: Participates in the 'Nigeb 48 Hour Border War' *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nedeed Two Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: Ordained as a Sub-Prefect *5260: The Borders Wars End *5261: Assigned to Falkair Station as Sub-Prefect *5263: Assigned as an acolyte to The Prefecture in Esmeralda Prime *5263: Secretly procures underground facilities in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 70) Category:Main Characters Category:Prefaectus Order Category:Nobles Category:Port Charles Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:D’jalnasian Institute Graduates Category:Heroes Category:HMS Daria personnel Category:Falkair Station personnel Category:Humans Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:Sector 22 Category:Vigilantes Category:North Folk Category:Esmeralda Minor Category:House Reinhardt